


I Delight In Your Pleasure

by ofhopesanddreams



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhopesanddreams/pseuds/ofhopesanddreams
Summary: Written for Femslash week's "Smut Fest" day.





	

The Doctor paused just before Rose’s wet curls to rake her eyes back up her body. Heaving chest, kiss swollen lips, then honey eyes, dark with arousal and anticipation, met hers, and the Doctor grinned before she moved her hair out of the way and licked deep and slowly. Rose moaned loudly and the Doctor hummed in delight as her taste exploded on her tongue. She swirled the tip around her clit, and back down to her entrance, teasing. She felt Rose’s fingers card through her hair to keep it out of her face, bunching it up behind her head, now with the added bonus of giving Rose something to hold onto. 

“Doctor, stop teasin’ me,” Rose gasped out.

The Doctor stroked her thigh in silent apology before she focused in on the sensitive bundle of nerves, and Rose’s hips started to undulate gently. Her hands tightened their hold on the Doctor’s hair, holding her face to her sex. The Doctor shifted and slipped two fingers into her heat, curling them and rubbing against her front wall with every thrust. She felt Rose tense as she neared climax, moans high pitched and breathy. As she slipped her free hand beneath her in an attempt to ease the throbbing between her own legs, the Doctor wrapped her lips around Rose’s clit and sucked. The new sensation and the added vibrations from when the Doctor moaned tipped Rose over the edge.

The Doctor looked up just in time to see, and the love she felt for this magnificent human made her eyes shine. She eased her through her high, and then kissed her way up her body before Rose recovered enough to pull her close. 

“Let me know when you’re ready for another orgasm.”

Rose could hear the smugness in the Doctor’s voice and scoffed, “You always think you’re so impressive.”

“I think I just proved I _am_ so impressive.”

“Mhm.”

The Doctor pulled back and narrowed her eyes down at Rose, who looked up at her mischievously.

“Oh, you asked for it, Rose Tyler.”

But before she could move, Rose had switched their positions and pinned her arms on either side of her head. She kissed her hard before giving her a tongue-touched grin. The Doctor looked up at her, utterly captivated.

“But first, Doctor, it’s time to show you how impressive _I_ can be.”


End file.
